


Reunion

by AfroParadise



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Kefka increpa a Leo por lo que pasó la noche anterior





	Reunion

Leo llegó a su despacho con un ligero dolor de cabeza y algo de agotamiento físico. Se tomaría un café a media mañana y se sentiría como nuevo, pero en ese momento solo quería cerrar la puerta y descansar un rato antes de empezar sus clases. Se dejó caer sobre su sillón de piel, se remangó la camisa y reclinó la cabeza con un quejido.

Algún tiempo más tarde, Kefka apareció arrastrandose por el pasillo, portando unas coloridas gafas de Sol e intentando mantener estable un vaso de cartón. Si Leo le conocía tan bien como debería, no era solo café lo que llevaba ahí dentro.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí?

-¿Si pidi sibir qui hicis tí iquí?

Leo arrastró la palma de su mano a lo largo de su cara. No estaba de humor para el numerito de Kefka, y estaba más que claro de que él tampoco quería verle.

-Está bien, supongo. Me alegro de que volvieras bien a casa. Ya hablaremos.-Y se levantó a cerrar la puerta, interrumpida por un zapato de brillante cuero rojo.

-Eh, eh, eh. ¿Es que acaso no vamos a hablar? Creo que me merezco una explicación.

-¿Una explicación de qué? ¿De lo de anoche?-Leo miró por las cristaleras de su despacho, comprobando que no había moros en la costa.-Supongo que no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te salgas con la tuya, ¿eh? Anda, pasa.

Kefka pasó al despacho de Leo y se sentó en una silla al otro lado de su escritorio, donde usualmente los alumnos se sientan en las exigentes tutorías del profesor de dibujo técnico. Disgustado por el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo, le hubiera gustado que le cediese el cómodo sillón de profesor, se quitó las gafas de Sol, colgándolas del cuello de su camisa, y subió ambos pies a la mesa.

-Así que a noche bebimos.

-Kefka...

-Solo una copita, me decía la rata rastrera que tengo delante.

-Eres tú el que lleva...

-¿Para eso querías que te acompañara a casa, cochino?

-...acosandome desde el principio del...

-Era todo parte de tu plan. Debería quejarme al decanato. ¿Que digo? Al rector. 

-...semestre. Sí, anoche hubo alcohol de por medio. Sí, no debería pasar lo que pasó, pero ya es tarde. Y eres tú el que no está siendo razonable.

Kefka se puso en pie de un salto y se sentó en la esquina de la mesa de Leo. Le asió de la corbata y tiró de él hasta que sus frentes chocaron.

-¿Como puedo saber yo que no has intentado la misma mierda con alguna alumna, perro sarnoso?

Leo contuvo las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la boca y se limitó a zafarse de él. Kefka reculo, viendo su integridad física en peligro y se dejó caer sobre la silla de nuevo, haciendo que las patas delanteras se despegaran del suelo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan enfadado? Pensaba que es lo que querías. Más que nada porque es lo que llevas diciendome los últimos meses.

-Me tratas como un perro y me pides que sonría. ¡Eres un imbécil! Si lo llego a saber me hubiera ido a clase como una persona normal.

-Kefka...-Leo dejó salir un pesado suspiro. Abrió su maletín de piel y rebuscó algo dentro.-Me estaba guardando esto para más adelante, pero...

-¿Es que acaso me vas a intentar sobornar? ¿Para que no diga nada? ¿O es que estás tan acostumbrado a los chaperos que crees que dejar un fajo de billetes en la mesilla de noche es protocolo habitual?

-¿Me has cogido el dinero que dejé en la mesilla de noch-...? Mira, olvidalo. Tú pagaste el taxi, estamos en paz.-Del maletín, Leo sacó un pequeño (en sus manos) sobre de papel fino.-He reservado mesa para el miercoles en este restaurante. Es un japonés, muy moderno, parece el tipo de sitio al que te gustaría ir. Coge el sobre, ya me confirmarás en algún momento de la semana si tienes pensado aparecer o qué.

Kefka miró el sobre. Era de color negro, con su nombre escrito en dorado en la parte de atrás. La caligrafía era fina y estable, debía haberlo hecho Leo a mano. En su interior, y en el mismo esquema de colores, había una escueta declaración de sentimientos y una invitación a cenar. Estaba definitivamente sin habla, algo que solo había pasado en contadísimas ocasiones. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse rojo, patear el suelo frustrado y salir del despacho con un portazo que hizo temblar las paredes. 

Al día siguiente, Leo encontró en su buzón universitario la confirmación de Kefka.


End file.
